Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to illumination devices, and more particularly, to adjustable utility illumination devices that can be utilized for diverse applications.
Utility lights are frequently used to cast light into non-illuminated or poorly illuminated locations. For instance, utility lights are often used in work areas to improve lighting so that workers can better see an object or area that is the subject of a particular task. In this regard, a worker may repeatedly handle, move and reposition the utility light, e.g., to redirect the light to an area of interest that requires additional illumination based upon the particular task. Moreover, utility lights are portable devices, which are often designed to operate off of battery power. As such, utility lights also find favor in outdoors areas where electricity is not available to power conventional lights.